Hephaestus
Greek Mythology Hephaestus (Ἥφαιστος Hēphaistos) was a Greek god whose Roman equivalent was Vulcan. His mother was Hera. He was the god of technology, blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals, metallurgy, fire and volcanoes. Like other mythic smiths but unlike most other gods, Hephaestus was lame, which gave him a grotesque appearance in Greek eyes. He served as the blacksmith of the gods, and he was worshipped in the manufacturing and industrial centers of Greece, particularly in Athens. The center of his cult was in Lemnos.Hephaestus's symbols are a smith's hammer, an anvil and a pair of tongs, although sometimes he is portrayed holding an axe.Hephaestus (Vulcan in Roman mythology) is the only Olympian god to have been exiled from Olympus and to have returned. In a Homeric version of Hephaestus's myth, Hera, mortified to have brought forth such grotesque offspring, promptly threw him from Mount Olympus. He fell nine days and nights and landed in the ocean.Hephaestus, being the most unfaltering of the gods, was given Aphrodite’s hand in marriage by Zeus in order to prevent conflict over her between the other gods. In the God of War series 'Pre-god of war ' Base on Hephaestus , before Ares death and Kratos opening Pandora's Box, Hephaestus was the most prized craftmen of all olympus and rewarded with the marriages to Aphrodite. Is also stated that his appearence is not monstrous therefore it can be assumed that his "monstrous" appearance maybe due to being brutally attack by Zeus after he was filled with Fear. God of War: Chains of Olympus Hephaestus is mentioned in God of War: Chains of Olympus as the Gauntlet of Zeus's creator. It is said in the description of the item that Zeus demanded him to craft a weapon that would bind the Titans to the very walls of Tartarus. Thus was created the Gauntlet of Zeus. God of War III When Kratos travels in the underworld and comes upon Hephaestus in his forge, who fears Kratos believing him to be somone else. After exchanging insults, Hephaestus reveals that although Zeus was the one to imprison him, Kratos is the source of his torment. When Kratos asks about the Flame of Olympus, Hephaestus explains how everyone on Olympus knows of it and respects it. He also warns Kratos saying that it will kill both man and god. When Kratos insists on knowing it's location, Hephaestus says that if he can find his way out of the Underworld he could also find the flame. When Kratos returns to his forge after killing Hades, Hephaestus reveals that after Kratos killed Ares, Zeus became like he is now (Athena later reveals that upon opening Pandora's Box, the fear and rage inside affected Zeus, driving him to madness). He took Pandora from him, whom he considered his daughter and ever since he had tried to recreate her in the forge, but failed over and over again. He then suggests that Kratos should help him find her seeing that he was also a father once, a statement that visibly affects Kratos. Later, the portal to Aphrodite opened and Hephaestus believed that his wife had returned. However, he quickly came to realize that it was Kratos who had in fact arrived. Angered at first, the smith god believed that Aphrodite had bedded another god of war. However, Kratos wanted to know where Pandora was to which Hephaestus expressed some confusion as to why the Spartan was asking him this. He quickly realized that Kratos intended to use Pandora as a means of destroying The Flame of Olympus. Hephaestus grew angered and told Kratos to stay away from Pandora though the Ghost of Sparta claimed that nothing would stop him from destroying Zeus. He explains that while creating the Box, Hephaestus knew the Flames were the safest place to hold them. To open the Box, he forged a key that took on its own life. Dubbed Pandora, father and daughter would grow to love each other. Aware Zeus would take Pandora from him, Hephaetus lied to Zeus that atop Cronos's back was the safest place to keep the Box. When Kratos foiled Pandora's Temple and opened the Box so easily, Zeus, affected by the Box's fear and rage, beat Hephaestus till he admitted his deception. Just as he feared, Pandora was taken from him. Hephaestus at first kept quiet but later claimed that he would aid Kratos. The smith god told the Spartan to travel to the Pit of Tartarus in order to find the Omphalos Stone so that he could make a weapon for Kratos. Kratos initially did not want a weapon forged but Hephaestus claimed that the weapon he would create would be a "special" one. Whilst on his quest, Kratos had to battle the Titan Cronos and slay him whereupon he took the Omphalos Stone. Returning to Hephaestus, Kratos was angered as he believed that the smith god had sent him to his death though Hephaestus pleaded innocence and that he knew the Ghost of Sparta could handle himself. Whilst forging the weapon, he created the Nemesis Whip but electrified Kratos as he intended to kill the Spartan thus preventing him from finding Pandora. However, Kratos manages to shake off the effect and killed Hephaestus by impaling him on his own anvil. The smith god's dying words were to ask Kratos to spare his daughter, whom he asked to forgive him whereupon he died. Powers Hephaestus as god was Immortal and invincible and possesed Shapeshifting Regeneration Super Strength and as a god volcanos might posses fireballs Gallery File:Heph.jpg|Hephaestus concept art. File:Untitledjkjkj.png|Hephaestus. File:Untitled_333.png|A close face shot. File:Untitled_332.png|Hephaestus talking to Kratos. File:Hefaistos.png|Hephaestus in his forge. File:Hefaistoss.png File:Hefastos.png hephaestus gow.jpg|Hephestus in flashback Trivia *Rip Torn, who provided Hephaestus' voice, voiced another famous Olympian, Zeus, in the Disney movie Hercules *Judging from his constant depression over Pandora and two attempts at killing Kratos, Hephaestus was most likely infected with the evils Sorrow and Deceit from Pandora's box. *Interestingly, no significant event happens upon the death of Hephaestus, though he was the god of volcanoes, smithery, forging, and similar things dealing with fire. Fans theorize that his death triggered the eruption of volcanoes, though they were already engulfed by the Flood of Greece, due to the Plague of Poseidon. (More areas were possibly flooded, but Greece is the only one known for certain). Related Pages *Gods Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War III Bosses Category:Deceased characters Category:God of War 3 Characters